


countdown

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Square: Eternal Youth, Tattoo & Piercing Studio, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: There is officially one week left until Mark says goodbye to human life and hello to immortality.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	1. DAY 7

**Author's Note:**

> for the dream lab bingo square eternal youth!

Mark’s about to pierce Jeno’s other nostril when he speaks, quiet enough that Mark almost misses it.

“Are you nervous?” He asks.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Mark laughs after he’s pushed the needle through the skin. “Let me finish this up.”

It’s quiet in the studio, the speakers playing bubblegum pop sporadically between pop punk classics. It’s one of the best parts about the place according to the clients – the music is always relaxing for the first timers. Once the ball is screwed on the piercing, Mark sits back and lets Jeno check it out in the mirror. 

“Thanks Mark,” He says. “Now, answer my question.”

Mark laughs. “Not really?” He says, disposing of the equipment into the little bin below his station and peeling off his gloves. “I’m excited more than anything. Now’s the time, dude.”

“But how did you know?” Jeno asks. “Not that I’m doubting you, it’s just… you don’t hear about humans getting turned that often anymore.”

“Probably because they keep it under wraps so no-one will judge them.” Mark says. They were doing this through official channels on Donghyuck’s orders and the paperwork and constant need to prove that yes, he and Johnny were in a committed relationship and had been for almost four years, and yes, Mark knew what he was getting himself into, was a headache. He understood why some people just didn’t bother – it was a lot of hassle. “Johnny and I have been speaking about this since we first started dating. We knew we were it for one another. I knew I wanted forever with him and as much as he doesn’t like to admit it, I know that him having limited time on earth with me whilst he’s forever young would fuck him up. He sees it in Donghyuck and Taeil and he doesn’t want that.”

Jeno hums. “I really admire you. Both of you. You know what you want and you won’t back down until you’ve got it. As soon as you're back in business you need to come and watch me play, alright? I want my two immortal gay dads watching me shred it on stage.”

Mark laughs. “Got it.”

Jeno leaves and Mark is alone with only Red Velvet to keep him company. He gives the place a brief spring clean, drawing the feather duster along the top of all the framed prints hanging from the walls. It’s not much later when Ten comes marching in, brown paper bag under one arm and a tray of coffees in the other. “Hungry?” Ten asks. 

“Starving.” Mark says, reaching out for a recyclable cup. 

“Eat up while you still can.” Ten pauses before he bursts into laughter and elbows Mark in the side. “Get it?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Yes, I get it. Very funny.”

“I’m here all week.” Ten says with a quick bow. “Seriously though. Eat up. I’m treating you while I still can.”

“I appreciate it,” Mark says. 

Ten bought too many pastries for the two of them to eat, so Mark saves the rest for later, when he knows he’ll get hungry between appointments. It’s a busy afternoon – a handful of walk-ins and a bunch of work behind the front desk to help out Ten as his tattoo appointments come and go. Mark doesn’t think about what Jeno has said until much later, when they’re closing up for the evening and he realises that this will be his last Saturday close for a while.

“You look pensive,” Ten says. “Lollipop for your thoughts?” He holds out the jar they keep by the front desk and Mark takes a strawberry flavoured one, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. 

“Jeno was in earlier.” Mark says. “He just got me thinking about how this is my last week of work.”

“Not forever,” Ten says. “You’re not going to die.” He pauses. “Well, you are, but you know what I mean. You’ll always have a place here. Something bothering you?”

Mark huffs out a laugh. “Not really. I haven’t been thinking about it too much – this is a long time coming for me, you know? I guess it’s just the fact that everyone else around me seems so fixated on it. It’s taking over my brain a bit.”

“Are you worried?” Ten asks. “About coming back to work?”

Mark shakes his head. “No. Johnny and the coven have already said they’re going to do their best to help me readjust as fast as I can. I know you still want me working here. There is nothing for me to worry about provided everything goes smoothly. I guess… I guess it’s just hitting me that things are just going to be different.”

“They sure are kiddo.” Ten says, rubbing Mark’s back. “They’ll be a good different though.”

“Of course.” Mark says. 

“Then I don’t think you need to worry your sweet little head about anything, baby.” Ten says. “You’ve got possibly the world’s friendliest coven and a bunch of other supernatural folk cheering you on. Have fun this week, okay? That’s an order.”

“Yes boss.” Mark salutes and steps outside the door. 

He waits for Ten to lock up before he says his goodbyes and heads down the street to his bus stop. Headphones on, music turned up loud, Mark stares out the window as the city rolls by. He thinks about what he’s going to have for dinner, about how Johnny should be home from work and so they can finally start catching up on the dozen Netflix shows they’re behind on. Mark knows they’ll have plenty of time to do that when he’s stuck inside, adjusting to his newfound craving for blood, but he wants the rest of this week to be as normal as it can be. 

When he unlocks the door, Mark immediately hears the sound of Johnny singing to himself. It’s a scene he’s stumbled upon so many times before that he knows exactly where to go. Mark heads to the bedroom, a joke about how he’s already got vampiric super senses on the tip of his tongue, when Johnny appears in the hallway, tie hanging loose around his neck and shirt unbuttoned a little too far down for any professional setting. It’s a good job their home is very much not that. 

Mark’s words die on his tongue as he takes in the sight before him. 

“Hey babe,” Johnny says, stepping forward. He curls an arm around Mark’s waist, tugging him forward until their chests are pressed together. “How was work?”

“Good.” Mark says. It’s amazing how the slightest bit of skin makes him lose the capability of saying anything intelligent. His mind goes blank momentarily. “You look good.”

He doesn’t give Johnny the chance to respond, pulling on his tie until he leans down and laughs into Mark’s mouth as their lips press together. 

Mark could kiss Johnny all day. It’s one of his favourite past times. Knowing he can kiss Johnny for all eternity the minute he gets the bite? Perfection. Turning was going to be worth it just for that.

“Hey,” Mark pulls away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny looks at him, lifting a hand to cup Mark’s cheek. “Everything good?”

“Everything is peachy.” Mark responds, grabbing a hold of Johnny’s hand and tugging him towards the kitchen. “Help me decide what to have for dinner.”

Johnny cooks. Mark is still incapable of making anything edible at 25 – it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to learn, it’s just that cooking was frustrating and everyone else did it better than him. It was actually shameful really that half the vampires he knew had more skill in the kitchen than he did, but he reminds himself that they have had decades – sometimes even centuries – to learn and that in a week it wouldn’t even matter. Undercooking pasta was irrelevant when your diet consists of only blood. 

Mark would miss moments like this though – bonding over food, even if Johnny wasn’t eating it was always a way to bring them together. It’s just like how he misses the times from before they moved in together, when Johnny would come over and make something magical out of the measly ingredients in Mark’s fridge and how excited Mark would get whenever Johnny would stay the night. There was something about being surrounded by immortals that had helped him come to terms with the passage of time – he couldn’t stay hung up on things for too long, not knowing that every step forward brought with it bigger and better things.

“Are you sure everything is good?” Johnny asks. “You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

Mark pulls a face. “What look?”

“Like you have a million and one things running through your head.” Johnny says. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“I’m just thinking about things.” Mark says. 

“Things.” Johnny repeats. 

“Things like we’re going to have to find a new way to do date night since we can’t do this anymore. Would it be weird to go browsing for a donor together when I’m good to go?” Mark asks. 

“It’s not that weird.” Johnny says. “Sicheng and Jaehyun have been doing it for a long time.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how weirded out do you think a human would be if I asked them if it was okay for you to watch me bite them, just in case I fuck up?” 

“I am a hundred percent sure someone out there is into that.” Johnny says. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Is that all?”

“Honestly, yeah.” Mark says. “I know everyone has the guard up, waiting for the slightest sign that I’m having second thoughts, but really, I’m fine. A little sad for the things I’m going to lose but looking forward to everything I’m about to gain. I’m not going to back out.”

“I believe you.” Johnny says, earnest, and Mark feels the warmth as it spreads through his chest.

Mark reaches across the table and Johnny holds out his hand so Mark can link their fingers together. “Seven days to go.” He says. 

“Seven days to go,” Johnny repeats. 


	2. DAY 6

Whether he means to or not, Donghyuck radiates power. It’s less obvious when he’s dressed in one of Taeil’s old hoodies and slurping on a blood smoothie, but when he waltzes into the shop in a three piece velvet suit, Mark knows Donghyuck means business. 

“What do you think about this one?” Donghyuck lifts up a deep purple shirt. He pulls a face before Mark can respond and sets it back in its place. “Actually, no.”

Mark understandably didn’t spend much time in the vampire shopping district. He had visited before with Johnny and Donghyuck, but the prices tended to be extortionate and the majority of clothing catered to a very specific sort of vampire look. It was useful for events like the turning, when the dress code was formal and Mark wanted to look good in the pictures taken in those final moments, but for vampires like Johnny who lived in floral shirts and distressed jeans, it’s not the best place to do your regular clothes shop. 

Donghyuck has an eye for it all. Mark’s happy to let him take the lead as they walk around the boutique. 

“Take this one,” Donghyuck says, passing him another button up. Donghyuck ushers him towards the fitting rooms at the back of the shop. “Show me when you’ve tried them on. I want a full fashion show.”

The fitting rooms are grander than any Mark has ever been in before – floor to ceiling mirrors and heavy red velvet curtains across the entryway. It’s hard not to feel a little out of place as a human with his scuffed Converse and all the metal in his face, but Mark tries his best to put it all behind him. None of the staff blink an eye at his appearance, but Mark figured it probably because they are more interested in Donghyuck, his status and the amount of money he has to spend with his little black card than the human following behind him. 

Times are changing anyway. Johnny was a reminder of that. Turned in the 70s, he didn’t have the same elitist air that some of the older vampires Mark had met had. Kind of hard to feel intimidated by the guy who reserved his orange flares for special occasions and listens to Fleetwood Mac on an MP3 that still magically works two decades later. Together, he and Johnny were going to make either the oddest or the coolest looking vampire couple in the area. Mark couldn’t wait. 

The first shirt Mark tries on is satin and silky to the touch. It’s crimson red with billowing sleeves and Mark feels a little bit like he’s about to walk out onto the set of a historical drama, if historical drama’s were gay, punk, and had an abundance of vampires. He opens the curtain and Donghyuck nods in approval. 

“Red suits you.” Donghyuck says. “What do you think?”

“Is it a little… bold?” Mark asks. “I don’t know.”

“Is it the sleeves?” Donghyuck asks. Mark pulls a face. “It’s entirely your choice. Try on something else instead if you don’t like it.”

Mark heads back into the fitting room. He spends the next half an hour going in and out, making his way through all the colours of the rainbow. Most of the shirts are darker colours, navy blue, forest green and a floral printed grey. It ends up being the final shirt, a rich plum, that he likes the most. The sleeves are tapered and there are slight frills down the front. Mark spends a moment looking himself over before he pulls the curtain open again and walks out to show Donghyuck. 

Taeil is there now – he sits with a beanie pulled over his head and a scarf pulled tight around his neck. Donghyuck has his legs over Taeil’s lap and an arm around his neck holding him close. 

“How about this one?” Mark asks. 

“I like it,” Taeil says. 

Donghyuck hums in agreement. “Spin for me?”

Mark gives them the full 360 view, holding out his arms as he goes. When he turns to face them again, Donghyuck is nodding. 

“Perfect.” Donghyuck gets to his feet, pulling Taeil up with him. “I’ll pay. You pair pick where we’re headed for dinner.”

…

Donghyuck sits back in his chair as Mark and Taeil dig in. Taeil had finally gotten a new job, a small bookstore in town was hiring and after months of going back and forth about whether it was a good idea, he’d decided to go ahead and apply anyway. Mark will never understand what he has been through – neither Taeil or Donghyuck talk about it, which is understandable. From what he’s been able to piece together over the years and from what Johnny’s told him, the decision to uproot his life and leave his past behind was not an easy one for Taeil. It had taken him six years to feel brave enough to find a place to work that he felt safe and Donghyuck made sure to tell him everyday how proud he was to reassure Taeil it was the right choice. 

It’s why the subject of Mark’s turning always feels so sticky. Mark’s excited to spend eternity with Johnny, the coven are excited to welcome him into their family – but then there’s Taeil. Taeil who is human and who will probably never take the bite. Donghyuck who loves him endlessly and has to balance the responsibilities of planning this whole affair as coven leader, but who also always fails to hide the pain in his eyes whenever the subject comes up and Taeil is in the room. Taeil had said it was fine to talk about and not to tiptoe around it, but Mark feels like the hesitation is more for Donghyuck’s sake than anything. He’s painfully aware that if Taeil never turns, Mark will be an eternal reminder of something Donghyuck once had but couldn’t keep. 

“Donghyuck’s stocked the fridge with blood bags, there are so many I can barely get to the milk,” Taeil laughs. 

Mark grins, glancing over at Donghyuck. He’s looking at Taeil like he’s worth the entire world, hand resting at the base of his neck. “Thanks. That’ll be weird to get used to.” Mark says. “We’ll still have to go out for food sometimes, okay? When I’m good to go, we can go to our sushi place.” The last thing he wants is to abandon Taeil, or to make him feel like his human-ness is anything less just because of what was going on. 

Taeil smiles. “Sure.” He says. “Whenever you’re feeling up to it. There’s no rush.”

Donghyuck drives Mark home. He watches from the backseat as Donghyuck rests his hand on Taeil’s thigh and Taeil puts his palm on top, squeezing gently. He looks out the window for the rest of the ride and thanks them both profusely – for the clothes, for dinner and the lift – before he runs up the steps to his and Johnny’s place. 

There’s jazz playing when he enters. Mark’s barely got his shoes off before Johnny is beside him, same beautiful face, same bright grin. 

“All shopped out?” Johnny asks, looking at the bags by Mark’s feet. 

The tension immediately begins to slip away. Johnny’s presence is a healing force, like a giant blanket that engulfs Mark and keeps him warm and safe. “Something like that.” Mark buries his face in Johnny’s chest. Six days to go. 


	3. DAY 5

The coven house sits in a quiet neighbourhood just outside the city. It’s grand and intimidating at first glance – Mark remembers the first time he had walked up the gravel path, holding onto Johnny’s hand as the building seemingly loomed over them, but the nerves soon disappeared when Donghyuck pulled him through the door into a hug – it was like he belonged there. 

The drive is full of cars when they arrive. Each one is as expensive and flashy as the next but Mark supposes that’s just what happens when you for longer than a century. The money just builds up. 

Jungwoo greets them when they enter. He slings an arm around Mark’s shoulders as they follow the sound of voices.

“Long time no see,” Mark says. “How was your trip?”

“Europe was nice. I spent a couple of weeks in Amsterdam. You would like it there,” Jungwoo says. “Enough about me though, what about _you_. How are you feeling?”

The question on everyone’s lips. Mark shrugs. “Fine.” 

It had taken him longer than usual to fall asleep last night. Today was what Donghyuck had dubbed the dress rehearsal. The rest of the coven were all travelling in from their various haunts for the big day and Donghyuck wanted to run through a few things with them all, just so that everything went smoothly. This was a first for them all – none of them had been turned willingly like Mark. Mark knew Donghyuck’s story – preyed on by an older vampire who tried to kill him when Donghyuck had decided he’d had enough – and he knew Johnny’s – a freak accident where the vampire involved decided it would be better to turn Johnny rather than leave his bleeding body on the side of the road. Mark gathered that the rest of them had turned under similar circumstances, but none of them had explicitly told him. Mark gets it – it’s their life and their story. Not everyone wanted to think back to those times. 

The fact they were all going to be together in one place was what had Mark on edge. The coven rarely gathered all together – only in the case of something extremely good or something very, very bad. As each day crept by there was an increase in the anxiety at the pit of his stomach. Logically, Mark knew it was just the build up that was stressing him out. He knew this was the right choice for him and he wasn’t going to back out now. But even still, that little whiny voice at the back of his mind has decided now is the perfect time to remind him that turning isn’t an easy process – one wrong move and things could turn sour quickly. 

Mark feels a hand come up to rub at his neck. When he looks up, Johnny’s looking down at him with a smile. Super senses, Mark reminds himself. He breathes in and out to try and slow his heart rate. 

Taeil’s the only member of the coven absent when they reach the dining room. Donghyuck doesn’t even look up from the papers in front of him as he explains Taeil’s upstairs resting. He wasn’t going to be there for the actual event either – it’s for the best, but Mark feels a little sad to be leaving him out of things. He’s human but he always has been and always will be one of the central members of the coven. 

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s get started.” Donghyuck says. “The council sent a long list of formalities but the basics are that we fill you up with your final feast, officially initiate you into the coven and then we’ll take you upstairs and pin you down whilst Johnny bites you.” 

Sicheng snorts at that. 

“What?” Donghyuck looks over at him. 

“That was very blunt of you.” Doyoung says. 

“Well there’s no point in sugarcoating it.” Donghyuck replies.

“What about the initiation?” Johnny asks, putting his arm around Mark’s chair. “What does that entail?”

“According to the council we should go through the rules but that’s boring and you know most of them already. Don’t bite humans, don’t threaten humans. You know. Common sense things.” Donghyuck says. “I was thinking we just give speeches or something.”

“The more you talk the closer this is getting closer to a wedding ceremony.” Jaehyun says. “Formal dress? A feast? Speeches? Whisking Mark away upstairs to consummate the night?”

Mark laughs at that. “Nothing sexier than turning undead on your wedding night.”

“Have you got the papers from the council?” Taeyong says. “Maybe you should give them to Mark so he can read over everything. You know, like he’s supposed to.”

“Hey, we can turn it into a pop quiz,” Jungwoo says. He puts on a quiz show host voice and points at Mark across the table. “In what year was the vampire council formed?”

“Dude. Like, the beginning of time.” Mark says. They are super old, he knows that much. “Don’t quiz me yet, I haven’t studied.”

“For someone who wanted to do this through the right channels, you’ve certainly changed your tune.” Doyoung says to Donghyuck. 

“We’re still doing things the right way. The paperwork is filed, we aren’t going to get the council turning up on our doorstep threatening to behead us for turning someone without their permission.” Donghyuck says. “The rest is all just pomp and circumstance.”

“I think it’ll be good.” Mark says. “It would be too formal otherwise and that shit would make me anxious.”

“See.” Donghyuck looks at Doyoung. “Mark’s impressed and that’s all that matters.”

Doyoung sighs. “I suppose your right.”

“If a member of the council turns up to watch, I’ll just pull something out of my ass. I’m a master improviser, we’re good.” Donghyuck says. “Unless anyone has any questions I think we can probably call it here.”

Mark stands up from the table. “I’ll go and get Taeil.”

“Tell him I’m cracking open a bottle of vintage wine.” Donghyuck calls after him. “We’re celebrating.”

Mark finds Taeil in his and Donghyuck’s room. The door is ajar ever so slight and he knocks, waiting until he hears the faint, “Come in!” before he enters.

Taeil’s sat on the bed, covers pulled up around him, reading a book. He smiles at Mark and sets it down, patting the space behind him.

“You look cosy.” Mark says as he sits beside him. 

“I am. How did it go?” Taeil asks.

“Fine,” Mark answers. “It was nothing new really. Just Donghyuck running through what will happen on the day.”

Taeil hums. “Did Donghyuck send you to check on me?”

“No. I volunteered to come and grab you. Donghyuck is opening the wine.” Mark says. 

Taeil laughs at that. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I just wondered.” Taeil says. “He’s been a little tense today.”

Taeil sighs. Mark waits for him to continue. 

“I know I’ve said it a dozen times already, but you know I’m happy for you, right? We both are.” Taeil says. “Donghyuck is so excited to have you as an official member of the coven.”

“I know. I believe you.” Mark says. “But equally I can understand why you’re both finding it hard right now.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever take the bite. You know that. Everyone does.” Taeil says. “We’ve spoken about it dozens of times, but I think now it’s really hitting Donghyuck that he won’t have me forever.”

Mark’s heart sinks in his chest. 

“I didn’t have a choice when I left my old life behind. This is me taking back that control. Regardless of what happens, I chose Donghyuck.” Taeil says. “Anyway. Enough of that. You said something about wine?”

“Yeah.” Mark’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “You know, whatever happens, you’ll always be a part of the coven, Taeil. I’m never going to forget you.”

Taeil smiles at that. “That’s good to know. Now come on, let’s go down before Donghyuck comes up here.” 

The coven cannot gather without causing chaos. A bunch of vampires drunk on wine sweetened with blood makes for one messy evening – Jungwoo is singing at the top of his lungs and Sicheng and Jaehyun abandoned them all hours ago. Mark watches the room through tired eyes. Doyoung has taken charge of the music and as the night has progressed, the music has gotten slower. Taeyong is lying on the floor, spread out like a starfish, and Donghyuck is curled up in Taeil’s lap, head to Taeil’s chest with his eyes closed. If he were human, Mark would have guessed he has fallen asleep, wine drunk, but the slight twinge of his lips whenever Jungwoo sings off key says otherwise. 

It’s past midnight when Johnny rises to his feet. “Time to go home, I think.” 

Mark let’s Johnny pull him up off the sofa and they move around, collecting their stuff. 

“Hey,” Mark says quietly. He’s talking to Taeil, but every vampire in the room’s eyes flicker towards him. “Are you still on for tomorrow evening?”

“With your friends?” Taeil asks. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Great. Stop by the shop around eight?” Mark suggests. 

“I’ll be there.”

“Bye everyone.” Mark says. 

“See you in a few days,” Taeyong waves from his spot on the floor. 

“Five days.” Mark says. “See you then.” 


	4. DAY 4

Taeil arrives at the shop just before closing. Whilst Mark finishes up with his last customer, Ten goes about trying to convince Taeil to get something done like he does every time they see each other. It doesn’t work, of course. Taeil had his ears pierced years before Mark met him, but even then he barely wears earrings.

“How was your last shift?” Taeil asks, ignoring Ten when Mark joins them after seeing his customer out the door.

“Pretty busy actually. We had a few regulars who knew I would be off for a few weeks who came in to say good luck.” Mark says. He gestures to peonies sitting on the counter. “They got me flowers.”

Ten locks up the shop and throws his arms around Mark and Taeil as they start to make their way down the street. “I hope you know I’m planning to get wasted tonight.” He says. “We go hard or we go home. Things aren’t going to be the same when you have a steel lined stomach.”

“Some vampires are lightweights,“ Mark says. “I know Taeyong is.”

“Donghyuck is too, he’s just better at hiding it.” Taeil says. 

“Still, tonight we’re going all out.” Ten tells them both. “I’ll treat you.”

The bar is already pretty busy by the time they arrive. There is a band up on the stage already and Mark nods his head to the beat as they make their way through the crowd. At the back, squeezed around their favourite table, Yuta, Jeno, and Yangyang are all talking with one another. Yuta spots them and waves, moving over to make room. 

“There he is.” He pulls Mark into a hug before moving onto Ten and Taeil. “The man of the hour.”

Mark rolls his eyes. 

“What do you want to drink?” Yuta asks. “First rounds on me.”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Mark says. 

“What about everyone else?” Yuta asks the rest of the table. 

They reel off their orders and Mark follows Yuta along to the bar to help him carry everything. As they wait, Yuta throws an arm over his shoulder. “Tonight’s going to be good. You’re not paying for a single drink.”

“If you want to do that to your bank account, that’s on you.” Mark says. “I’m not complaining.”

Yuta buys an extra round of shots and knocks his glass against Mark’s. “To immortality and all that jazz.”

“So yeah, we changed out all his jewelry for titanium pieces,” Ten is saying when they get back to the table. Mark doesn’t have to ask to know they are talking about him. He’s starting to get used to being the topic of everyone’s conversation. “It’s pretty sturdy, but I’ll be really interested to see if during the process, the piercings start to reject. Johnny said he would let me know.”

“I hope not,” Mark interrupts, setting Ten’s drink down in front of him. “I paid good money for all of this.” At last count, Mark had twelve piercings, and that wasn’t counting all the ones he had retired over the years. It was a part of his identity in a sense. He’d had so many of them for so long, he wouldn’t want to get rid of them, not now. Mark makes a mental note to look into vampire piercings when he’s sober - there could be a whole industry out there for Ten to explore.

“I never even thought about that,” Jeno says. 

“Neither did I until Johnny brought it up.” Mark says. 

“Nothing sexier than a man who thinks.” Ten says. 

“That is an incredibly low bar, Ten,” Yangyang laughs. 

“Sometimes you can’t afford to be picky,” Ten retorts. 

“Moving swiftly on, who wants a shot?” Yuta asks. 

Mark only ends up paying for a single round of drinks. It’s like they were all working against him. Every time Mark gets up to go to the bar, someone tags along with him and swipes their card before he gets the chance. He’s grateful, but sorry for the state of their bank accounts. 

Mark drinks until it feels like the alcohol is in his bones. That tingling sensation that leaves him moving unsteadily as they abandon their table and move to the dance floor instead. It’s hard to forget that this is the last time things will be like this, drunk out of his mind with no control of his inhibitions, at least as a human anyway. There was a whole vampire nightlife out there he had yet to experience - the anticipation made up for the bittersweet feeling running through him.

Ten was right about how hard they were going to go though - Mark feels the drunkest he’s ever been in his life. The hangover he was facing tomorrow was going to be horrendous.

Jeno and Yangyang disappear home not long after midnight, work and other commitments keeping them from staying out any longer. Jeno presses a sloppy kiss to Mark’s cheek and they hug for what feels like forever, until Yangyang pulls them apart so they can catch their taxi. The rest of them keep going. Every time Mark checks his phone, an hour has passed by in a flash. By the time Mark reaches his limit he’s soaked through to the skin with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead and his mind starting to swim. The sudden craving for food overwhelms him, and when he begins to slowly stop dancing, Taeil looks at him. “Time to go home?” He asks.

“Time to get food.” Mark says. 

Taeil laughs. “Okay. We can do that.”

Mark clings uselessly onto Taeil’s arm as he goes about rounding up the rest of the group. Ten and Yuta could probably keep going until sunrise, but Mark knows both of them have work tomorrow. Ten never seems to get hangovers, but Yuta does, and Mark does not envy the thought of having to sit through hours of appointments with clients feeling like utter shit. 

The night air is cool when they step outside. Mark holds onto Taeil as they move through the crowds of people clambering into taxis.

“Hey, when you’re feeling less bloodthirsty, invite me round okay?” Yuta says, linking Mark’s free arm with his own. “I know your coven is hot. I’ve seen the Instagram pictures.”

“I second that.” Ten says, leaning around Yuta. “But it’s mostly because I want to see your fangs. Although, if you’re ever looking for a human to bite, I am just letting you know I would not be opposed.”

Mark snorts at that.

He’s drunk enough that when they get their food, he scarfs it down instantly. The fries taste like heaven in a greasy paper bag and Mark holds them up in front of him like they are holy. Yuta laughs and snaps a bunch of pictures, promising to send them in the morning.

As soon as Mark has finished eating, the exhaustion starts to kick in. He slumps back in his chair, head resting on Yuta’s shoulder, until a gentle hand against his back makes him jump.

“So much for super senses, huh,” Johnny smiles. It makes Mark’s chest fill with warmth to see him and he latches onto Johnny’s hand, pulling him down into the booth until they are pressed together. Mark tangles their fingers together and smiles back at Johnny. Maybe he was drunk, maybe he was in love, maybe he was drunk with love. All three were likely. Johnny squeezes Mark’s hand gently and turns back to the rest of the group. “I can give the rest of you guys a lift, just say the words when you’re ready to go.” 

“You’re such a gentleman, John.” Ten says through a mouthful of food. 

They drop Yuta off first. He blows kisses at them as he walks up to his apartment door. When they get to Ten’s place, he gets out and opens the passenger door, leaning down to pull Mark into a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.” Ten says. “Absolutely no pressure but when you’re feeling up to it, send me a text, okay? I hope everything goes well.”

“Thank you.” Mark tells him. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Ten waves a hand. “If it takes six months, it takes six months. I’ll live. See you on the other side, baby.”

Then it’s just Taeil. Johnny drives up to the coven house and parks up front. In seconds the front door is open and Donghyuck is out on the doorstep, arms crossed as he leans against the door frame in his pyjamas.

“Your prince awaits,” Johnny laughs.

“So he does.” Taeil laughs, undoing his seatbelt. “I guess this is the last time I’ll see you for a while, huh.”

Mark twists in his seat to face him. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well, good luck. I mean, I’ll text you anyway, but I wanted to say it in person too. Everything is going to go just fine.” Taeil says. 

Mark has hit that stage of drunkenness when he feels everything tenfold. Saying goodbye to everyone else feels different than saying goodbye to Taeil. 

“Don’t cry,” Taeil tells him. “You’ll make me cry and then Donghyuck will be over here in two seconds flat dragging me out the car.” He laughs. “Seriously though. It’ll be great. Can't wait to see you again afterwards.”

“Same here.” Mark says. He undoes his seat belt so he can lean into the back and hug Taeil as best he can. “See you soon.” 

Mark lets out a shaky breath as they watch Taeil jog up to the front door. Donghyuck waves at them before shutting it. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks softly, reaching out to place his hand on Mark’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Mark says. “Tired. Time for bed I think.”

“Your wish is my command,” Johnny answers, starting up the engine. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
